1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an actuator for a hydraulic brake for use on a bicycle. Such an the actuator can generally include a brake handle, a handle housing, and a hydraulic master cylinder containing brake fluid and a piston, which master cylinder can be integrated into the handle housing. By means of the brake handle, the piston can be moved to generate pressure in the master cylinder via the brake fluid. Such an actuator will also typically have a brake hose and a vent line.
2. Background Information
Great Britain Patent No. 700 591 discloses a hydraulic bicycle brake which has a master cylinder which is located in a handle housing, and the center axis of which master cylinder forms a right angle with a handlebar to which the handle housing is fastened. A brake line is oriented coaxially to the handlebar, and a vent screw lies on the side of the brake housing opposite the brake line.
In contrast, the actuator disclosed by the present invention for a hydraulic brake specifies the correspondence between the location of the vent screw and the brake hose, with the objective of also being able to connect the brake hose at the location of the vent screw, and conversely being able to use the line to which the brake hose was connected as a vent line, and closing it with the vent screw.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the ends of the two lines for connecting the brake hose and the vent screw are preferably at a greater distance from the mounting bracket of the handle housing as compared to the actuator disclosed in Great Britain Patent No. 700 591. Consequently, it can become difficult to lay a brake hose on curved handlebars when the handlebars are already curved at the level of the mounting bracket.
Brake lines or brake hoses cannot typically be curved arbitrarily, which would require that provisions be made for connecting the brake hoses to the handle housing at another angle.